


All Fun & Games

by danfics (starlight_brigade)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Biting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hair-pulling, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_brigade/pseuds/danfics
Summary: You and Dan consistently sexually harass each other around the office.Then one day, it becomes a little more real.--(This summary makes it sound creepy but it's all 100% consensual and cool I promise)--





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request fill from my [Tumblr](https://danfics.tumblr.com/post/173721032431/if-its-okay-to-request-something-could-i-suggest)!

“Ah, fuck me,” you muttered in frustration at your overworked computer as it crashed for the second time today. You failed to hide your remark under your breath. 

“Buy me dinner first. Then we’ll see.” Dan just so happened to be passing by. Of course. 

“Is that a promise?” you asked in response. 

He gracefully twirled around to face you, gave you a smug smile and a wink, and then spun back around, continuing on his way. 

It wasn’t the first time he had said this, but you still felt the involuntary heat wash over you as he had put those all-too-appealing images in your head yet again. Goddamn him. Always having the last word, even when the last word wasn’t a word. 

His years of improv had given him expert timing, and while you liked to think you could keep up with the best of them, he was truly the best of the best. Your quips paled in comparison to his every time. Apparently he found you a worthy opponent nonetheless, because for whatever reason, he couldn’t find it in him to leave you alone. And you, being your annoyingly combative self, took it as a challenge. Innuendos were shot back and forth, building in intensity, both trying your hardest to get the other flustered. Situations like this one, though, when you used the word as an interjection and he twisted it into a verb surrounded by vague promise, were the most common, the cheapest shots, and the easiest to get you to blush — and he knew it. You knew him well enough that he was a guy who knew when to stop when it was too much and you got uncomfortable, so it never got so far as to cross the border of harassment... but he would just keep winning these interactions if you didn’t do something. 

You woke up the next day, unsatisfied by your pleasant dreams, fed up. You were determined to change the dynamic, to be the one doing the flustering for a change. 

And maybe, just maybe, it would finally work.

One last look in the full-length mirror before you left and you knew for sure you had it — a deep v-neck, tight jeans, a tiny necklace to draw the eyes down. Casual, not overtly sexy, but showing off all your assets while leaving just enough to the imagination to drive a person crazy. Perfect. 

Absentmindedly dropping your stuff off at its usual location at your desk, you looked around. You spotted Dan’s fluffy mane from across the room. Nobody was within a few feet of him, and those who were near were preoccupied with their own tasks. You thanked every deity listening that he was at a desk facing the wall, giving you the valuable element of surprise.

“So,” you murmured sultrily into his ear, your forearms landing flat across the back of his chair. He started a bit, but relaxed as he recognized the tone of your voice. As you leaned, the fingers of one of your hands found their way to his hair, gently pulling and playing with a thick strand. He stayed still, waiting. “I think I remember hearing somewhere you like getting your hair pulled?”

You could hear the amused smirk in his voice as he breathed out a low laugh. “Maybe I do.”

You hummed quietly, feigning thoughtfulness. “We’ll just have to see about that, won’t we.” Your fingers wound their way up toward his scalp, where they grabbed a larger fistful of his curls, tightening just enough to capture his attention. He inhaled quickly in a small gasp of surprise. “You know… When you ‘fuck me’. Like you keep saying you will.”

There was a moment of near-silence as he didn’t dare exhale, lest he unleash the lustful groan that had built up in his throat, thus giving away his weakness. You smiled deviously, sensing that you had rendered him speechless. _Yes_.

He finally let out a breath, carefully silent, but still hitched. Struggling to keep his composure. That was enough of a victory for you. “Is that a promise?” 

You leaned in just a tiny bit more, your lips not quite brushing his ear, but just close enough that he could feel the heat of your breath. It annoyed you how good this felt, how this could actually _be_ a promise, if he wanted it to be. “That’s up to you.”

You stood up then, letting go of his hair, your hand dragging a path down his neck and across his shoulders as you sidestepped around his chair to walk away. Without stopping, you mimicked his action from the day before, turning around to look at him. He was slightly slack-jawed in awe as one of his eyebrows raised, asking silently if you were actually serious. Your only response was a mischievous smile, and a suggestive wink as you spun back around and sauntered off, victorious. You could have sworn you heard a breathless muttering as you walked away: “Holy shit.”

He had to step it up.

It was mostly a joke before, but the way you felt, touching him like that, speaking such hard words so softly at such a low tone… He wanted more. He _needed_ more. And the conviction in your words, the heat in your eyes as they met his for that brief moment after, told him you did too. 

A few hours passed as he contemplated what to do with you, how to get back in the lead. You had taken control, and while he had to admit he was kind of into it, he couldn’t win that way. He knew you thought you had won and that the game was over, but he still had more left in him — he had to prove that he was still playing. 

He grabbed an office chair from a nearby desk and sat in it, rolling toward you. “I think the wrong questions are being asked here.”

You turned to give him your full attention, leaning back in your chair, arms on the armrests, making sure to display as much of your chest as possible. “Is that so?”

“The real question isn’t what _I_ like.”

“Oh?” 

He nodded sincerely and made a noise of affirmation, making an effort not to get distracted and let his eyes stray from yours. 

He was waiting for your cue to let him continue. You laced your fingers together across your stomach and leaned on one elbow. “What is it, Daniel?” you teased. 

He mirrored you as he turned his chair to the side and side-eyed you provocatively over his shoulder. “The question… is what _you’re_ into.”

You faked surprise, gesturing at yourself, one hand fluttering to land on your chest. “Me?”

He smiled. “I aim to please, baby.”

The unintentional charm in his smarmy words caused you to let out a short giggle, but you quickly recovered. “Hm.” You leaned forward and stood up, one hand on the end of one of his armrests for balance, the other skimming across his chest as you bent down to whisper in his ear again. “I bet you’d _love_ to find out.” You pushed yourself up to stand fully, and looked down at his face, which was outwardly composed, though his eyes were ablaze (with frustration or arousal, you couldn’t quite tell). “Think about it.” You looked down at your fingers, still on his chest, and thoughtfully watched them play with the fabric of his t-shirt. “Hazard a few guesses. I’ll tell you if you’re right.” Your hand lingered a bit as you walked away again. 

You — 2; Dan — 0.

_Get it together, man. Don’t let her best you._

It was the end of the day, and most people had gone home. You were in transit through the forested hallway in the opposite direction, and he changed course to step in front of you, slowing until you were stopped. Once you were, he casually leaned against the countertop. Despite the unexpectedness of this action, you put on your best bemused, flirty smile as you looked up at him. You refused to be caught off-guard. 

“So I was thinking about it,” he began, close enough to let his voice down into a husky murmur, “like you told me to…” His fingers grazed your arm just slightly, sending fiery sparks through your skin all the way to your core. His statement wasn’t a lie. In fact, it was _all_ he had been thinking about.

“And?” You looked at his eyes intently, but they were wandering, admiring all parts of you. If this was anybody else, it might have been weird, but there was something about Dan, the way he looked at you as though he was admiring a piece of art rather than a piece of ass, that just put you at ease. More than that, even; it made you feel comfortable and open in ways you had never felt before.

“And…” he continued, his hand on a slow, gentle path, lazily and absentmindedly traveling upward and then back down, “I think — and feel free to stop me at any time —” he paused as he interjected, meeting your eyes to ask for permission, and as he saw the expectancy in them that bordered on hunger, he continued. “I think, that the best way for me to find out, is to just do it.”

“You think so?” was all you could manage to make out of your racing thoughts. Despite them, your hands had a mind of their own as they lifted, softly landing on the front of his shirt, drifting up. He stood up fully to carefully guide you closer with his other hand.

“Mmhm,” he hummed, “You know, try some stuff, see if it works out. We’ll have all night.” Closer. He leaned in, nose only slightly touching yours, tantalizing you. “And I don’t know about you, but you don’t have to buy _me_ dinner.”

You smiled at this. _Holy shit. Yes._ “Sounds good to me,” you breathed against his lips as they brushed against yours.

There was a pause then, both of you knowing you had to leave, but neither of you wanting to stop.

The game was over. You both had won.


	2. Chapter 2

For the entire drive back to your place, you had been award-winningly patient. Even though it was only several minutes at most, the fingers of his right hand unconsciously tracing slow patterns into the denim of your jeans while his left gripped the steering wheel made it drag on for what felt like hours. He was keeping you riled up, not that you needed it. You might have taken him immediately, but getting caught having sex in a car wasn’t exactly an ideal way to be found right outside your place of work. Plus, in all your playful back-and-forth leading up to where you were right now, Dan had made it consistently clear that his goal was to take his time and to please you, and you had to assume now that that was based in fact. Was that a turn-on for him? You realized you knew only slightly more about him than he did about you. He wouldn’t be the only one hazarding guesses.

By the time he pulled up to the front of your house, your patience had run out; the moment the car was stopped and your respective seat belts came off, you were on top of him, straddling his lap, mouth ravenously seeking his, hands going everywhere they could. Starting at his shoulders for balance, they explored his chest, his neck, and up through his hair, just feeling him.

He, on the other hand, was much more careful. His hands gently landed on your hips, their ascent to your waist and along your back slow and methodical, memorizing every inch, despite your exhilarating taste. He never knew how badly he wanted this, how badly he wanted _you_ , until he had you like this. And now he wished he had given in sooner. 

His lips wandered along your jawline, giving you the space, if not the opportunity, to breathe. They arrived at your neck, feeling your hammering pulse, and his teeth grazed your skin, asking permission. 

You answered by letting out the heavy moan that had risen up from within you, one hand in his hair, pulling him closer as you pressed your body against his more fully, encouraging him. Feeling your approval in the downward grind of your hips, his rose up to meet them as his teeth gently sank further into your skin, stoking the fire that was steadily growing in your core. 

Your shirt had inadvertently ridden up a little as his hands had pressed harder, and feeling his skin warm against yours as they wandered aimlessly under the fabric, paired with the way he was working at your neck, was too much for you to handle. You gripped his hair to tear him away from the task on which he had set himself, earning a hard, lustful noise similar to yours. His eyelids slowly drifted halfway open to meet your gaze briefly before you descended onto his lips again, softly this time, short enough to just grab his attention before pulling away again. 

“We should go inside.” Your voice was sensuous, low in volume in between heavy breaths. 

“Mm.” He nodded in agreement. “Yeah.” 

He opened the car door, and you tumbled out, somewhat awkwardly due to your position. As you straightened yourself out, catlike in your brazenness, he giggled in response. You imitated him, his laughter contagious, as you grabbed his hand to guide him. Up the path, through the front door, down the hallway, into the bedroom. 

The door nearly slammed behind you in haste, the sound jarring your clouded senses to put you back in the moment. You wore yours out of excitement, he wore his out of admiration, but you both were smiling, and you felt it on his lips as they reconnected with yours after what had felt like far too long. He pressed you back against the door, hands going to where he had established was now his favorite spot on either side of your waist. Your hands went up, meeting behind his neck to draw him in closer, before going their separate ways; one into his hair, the other to the side of his face, holding him steady where you wanted him to be. 

His hands found their way under your shirt again, favoring the feel of your skin. They stumbled over the clasp of your bra, unhooking it to remove the obstacle. Pulling away, you raised your arms over your head so he could pull both off before haphazardly tossing them to the floor. You took the opportunity of being separated to move toward the bed while tugging at his own shirt, not just urging him to follow you there, but also requesting that he remove it — which he did, without hesitation, as it shared the same fate as yours. 

You fell backward onto the mattress and he was not far behind, climbing on top of you and kissing the exposed parts of your torso as he moved up. Then his lips were on yours again, tasting your hunger, sharing your want. It only took one more intoxicating press of his body against yours for you to reach down to unfasten your jeans and force them down, underwear hastily coming with. You couldn’t reach far enough to get them all the way off, and as you struggled, he took hold of your hands, silencing their movements, and pinned them to either side of your head. He paused and you opened your eyes fully, the dim light from the streetlights outside illuminating his face enough to see his expression: wanting very badly to continue, but waiting on your approval before going further. “Is this okay?” His voice was husky and quiet, deep and heavy, yet also concerned and sweet. Not wanting to go anywhere you didn’t want to. 

You grinned and breathed out a short laugh. “Yes. _Fuck_ yes.”

His teeth showed through his smile, glinting in the distant light, and he descended back onto you once again. 

His hands were no longer pinning, just holding. One started on a slow path, dragging across your palm, down your wrist, the inside of your arm, sending sparks to your core with every dilatory millimeter. It continued, down your side, around your hip, and across to the inside of your thigh, becoming even slower as his fingers approached their destination. It was agonizing, the vagueness of his gentle touch while his lips traveled back down onto your neck, picking up where he left off in the car. Every part of you craved more, and your hips, with a mind of their own, rose up, your free hand grasping his shoulder, pleading with him to touch you harder.

“Please,” you whimpered, nothing else coming to your frayed mind. He was driving you crazy. You had never wanted anything as badly in your life as you wanted him right now. 

“What?” His voice resounded against your neck, and you felt the heat of his breath as he drifted up to murmur directly into your ear. “What do you want?”

You opened your mouth to answer, but he suddenly slipped a finger inside you, throwing out any coherent thought you may have assembled. All that was left to use as an answer were pleading moans and heavy, hitched breathing as he began to work at you with expert dexterity, pace still slow, taking his sweet time. 

His lips traveled back down your neck, dragging his teeth across your collarbone, alternating between soft, careful bites and deep, intentional kisses as he traveled lower and lower. He pulled out of you to fully remove the clothing that was left on your bottom half, and then his hands were running up your legs which instinctively spread for him as he slowly eased in. 

His lips set up shop while his tongue did the work, finding everywhere that made you jerk involuntarily, wild moans flying from your mouth. The jolts of electricity that surged through your body made it impossible to keep still, but his arms wrapped around your thighs to keep you open and steady, and your hands found their way into his hair, guiding him, urging him not to stop. Another surge and they tightened, earning a noise from him, the sound reverberating against you, pushing you closer to the edge. And right as you were about to fall apart completely, back arching, voice rising in pitch…

He stopped. 

“Nooo,” you whined in protest, “please…”

“Just hang on a minute,” he laughed as he untangled himself from your legs, “I’m not done yet.” He removed the last of his clothes with impressive quickness before crawling back up to meet you, face inches from yours, and you felt the heat of his breath against your lips. “I promise.”

Anything else you might have said was drowned out in a slow gasp as you felt him press into you. Pressing his lips against yours once again, he swallowed the moan on your exhale. 

His thrusts were deep, still so agonizingly slow. But you didn’t know how to voice your desire for more when every inward push clouded your thoughts, to the point where you couldn’t form any sort of coherence from the noises he was driving out of you. So your hands wove into his hair and gripped, tighter than before, the only thing you knew for sure drove him as crazy as he was making you. 

And it worked. “Fuck,” said at the end of a savage groan buried into your neck. He wanted to be patient, he wanted to take his time, but the way you felt against him, how wet you were, how your nails raked across his scalp as you pulled… he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. 

He finally acquiesced to your constant pleas. His hands went under your arms, his fingers digging into your shoulders. Harder, deeper, faster. Visceral. Animalistic. Finally giving into his promises to just _fuck_ you, giving you exactly what you wanted. 

Your back arched again and your moans turned to high-pitched whimpers, but he didn’t stop you this time. “That’s right baby, come on,” he growled into your skin, urging you to fall over the edge. The heat within you grew larger, engulfing you. Your mouth fell open, struggling to breathe in a hitched inhale. The intense voltage overwhelmed you, and you seized, releasing a cry against his shoulder as you came, tightening around him, taking him with you. His rhythm devolved into uneven thrusts, and you felt his heat inside you as he slowed, letting out a satiated groan into the crook of your neck. 

For a few moments, all that penetrated the satisfied silence was heavy breathing.

Your grip in his hair let up, and he collapsed to the side, looking up at the dark ceiling. “Fuck,” he panted, at a loss for words. 

You exhaled a breathless laugh in response. “Fuck, indeed,” you agreed as you turned over, draping an arm over his waist and resting your head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, holding you as exhaustion overtook you. How you would proceed from here, what you would do in the morning, whether he would even still be there when you woke up… it all seemed inconsequential in the moment as the sound of his deep, even breaths lulled you to sleep. 


End file.
